I Wonder What Happened To Happily Ever After
by jaspersbaby12-14-84
Summary: Bella's struggling. She is Jaspers mate but doesn't know. When Jasper makes a huge mistake he is forced to be without her. But a new danger came about. Can Jasper open Bella's eyes to see the unseen danger that is threatening the lives of her and her son? Or is she broken to the point of no return?
1. Isabella Swan

**Well me and my friend were roleplaying and from that this story was born **

**Tell me how you guys like it**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters or else there would be no Bella and Carlisle/Jasper would be locked in my basement_  
**

**_[insert creepy smile]_**

**_Hehe_**

* * *

Chapter One: Isabella Swan

A silent tear trickled down my cheek as I kept the daily routine going.

Wake up and get ready

Drop Rex off at school

Drive myself to school

Work

Pick up Rex

Drive home

Find something for Rex to eat

Put him to sleep

Homework

Dishes

And go to bed hungry

That's how it's been for almost two years.

My name is Isabella Swan, though I go by Bella. I was Chief Swans daughter. That was until I got pregnant, he totally disowned me then. He didnt even care to ask how I conceived the baby in the first place.

He kicked me out when I told him I was keeping the baby.

On December 15, 2011, I gave birth to Rex.

Birth name: Xander Michael Swan

I don't know who the father is but before you go judging, listen.

I was raped.

yup. I was raped at 15.

Honestly I never thought it would happen to me. You know being the Chiefs daughter and all.

But it did and I can't change it.

So after I moved out of my dads house I had nowhere to go. My mom, Renée, had died a year before with the suicide of my step father Phil coming short after. For a while I was living out of my truck and surviving on fast food.

Then I found a little apartment in the upper part of town close to close tom my school. Rent was 120 a month plus I had to pay for electricity.

I figured it would be good enough for me and the baby to live in until I got a decent paying job.

Right now I'm working at a convenience store down the street.

I get paid $11 every friday, which is not enough to pay rent or buy food. So I had to dip into my college fund.

Which brings me back to that.

After Rex was too old to breast feed I had to start feeding him regular food. Which meant spending money I didn't have on food. Or cutting down on my food supply... which is just what I did.

It was the only way. It worked only two ways I go hungry or Rex does. And I couldn't do that to him.

So tonight I fed him the leftover macaroni and cheese.

And when he was full I ate whatever was left.

I gave Rex a bath and got him ready for bed as I started my homework . Then at 8:30 I put Rex to sleep and took a cold shower -I use all the hot water on Rex- before getting to bed.

My stomach growled in protest and I chastised it.

I was getting skinny, not anorexic skinny, but skinny. Although I never complained.

Everything I do is for Rex.

I want him to have a good life and not grow up to rape some girl and get her pregnant.

Just.

Like.

Me.

* * *

**It was just a short little overview on her **

**I hoped you liked it **

**There's**** more to come**


	2. Jasper Whitlock

**Well I'm back with another chapter Hehe**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters or twilight**_

_**but i may have Jackson Rathbone tied up in my closet**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Jasper Whitlock

I woke up this morning with a severe pain in my neck.

Damn you Emmett!

I swear sometimes he comes up with the stupidest things.

Of course!

Have the half-ling wrestle a vampire, there's nothing dangerous about that at all.

Emmett got a little carried away yesterday and threw me into a tree.

He's lucky I only had two broken ribs.

I started to get up when I heard the door creak open.

It was Alice.

I really wasn't in the mood for her crazy antics so I pushed the covers off of my and trudged to the bathroom.

Today was the day that I was transferring to Forks High.

Carlisle said I had to since I hadn't been through once yet.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of my bathroom to find Alice still sitting on my bed.

"What! Alice...! Out!" I almost screamed.

"I wanted to help you pick out your clothes for your first day of school." she said nonchalantly, walking to my closet.

From the minute I woke up I knew that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After letting Alice pick out two froo-froo outfits that would make me look gay, I kicked her out and threw the clothes in an empty drawer in my dresser.

I went to my closet and picked out a simple gray collarless shirt, tan shorts, and my gray vans. I went by the dresser to pick up my two most prized possessions.

My two favorite bracelets.

My leather bracelet woven my the hands of my mother and my leather bracelet that proves my affiliation in the Confederate War. I looked up in the mirror to see that my eyes were red again. I was bout to go ask Alice if she had anymore contacts when I saw a flash of white when I passed the bed.

Thank goodness for Alice and her visions.

I hurriedly put in the contact for the fact that Emmett was calling me to get going.

As i made my way downstairs I was encased in a bear hug by Esmé.

"Mom I have to go!" I whined.

"Okay..Okay."she said, straightening my clothes and everything.

"Mom!"

"Okay!" she gave me one last kiss on the cheek letting me go.

I hopped in the back of Emmett's Jeep and Rose looked at me.

"First day of sophomore year or what?" she asked.

"Yeah...Never been."

She smiled and giggled.

"You're in for a surprise. The kids here are very unique."

"Okay?" I chuckled.

Okay well since I have some time to spear...

Let me tell you about me.

You probably do not know, but my name is Jasper Whitlock and I am a half-ling.

There is no technical term for what I am but basically I'm half one thing and half another.

In my case I'm half vampire and half human.

My dad was a vampire and my birth-mother was human.

Both were killed three years ago by the Volturi.

So any who Carlisle found me wandering around a year ago. He didn't know what I was but he knew I was a vampire.

If it weren't for the fact that I could survive off blood and human food, I'd be dead.

So Carlisle took me to his house and introduced me to my new family.

His wife Esmé, his daughters Rose and Alice, and his sons Emmett and Edward.

They all had mates.

Rose was Emmett's.

Alice was Edwards.

And Esmé was Carlisle's.

Even though I knew it was going to be awkward living with a bunch of mated vampires, I accepted.

...

...

...

I mean where else was I gonna go...

* * *

**Just an update on my insight on Jasper**

**Next chapter will b up soon**


	3. Meeting

**Well as promised here is the new chapter**

_**Disclaimer: I suck and I honestly admit I do not own twilight**_

**_And in this one i will start with the point of views_**

* * *

Chapter three: Meeting

**BPOV**

My alarm clock went off at 6:30.

I groaned and slammed it to shut its annoying screeching up.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and tame my hair before going to pick out an outfit for the day.

I decided to wear my **'Crash and Burn Wings' **striped t-shirt with gray leggings, my black poofy skirt, and designer combat boots.

I went to go wake up Rex and get him ready for school.

_And so the routine continues..._

_ ***...***...***...***...***...***...***...***...** *...***...***...***...***...***...***...***...***. ..***...***...***...***...***...***...***...***_

As soon as I dropped Rex off at pre-school, I was on y way to school. I parked in my regular spot

Everything seemed normal, but I had a feeling today was gonna be different.

A good kind of different.

I smiled and closed the driver's door to my beautiful Volvo.

As I walked towards the school, in the back seat I could see Rex's car seat. And i wasn't ashamed like most moms. I smiled to myself and out my bag over my shoulder. I went to look up but walked into someone. Before I could say or do anything, I lost my balance and fell back. Down three steps and my head hit the pavement.

HARD.

All I felt was pain.

The moment my head hit that cement pavement pain shot up my spine.

I heard people but my vision was too blurry to see anything.

I heard whimpering.

Then I noticed it was me making those noises.

I felt someone touch my arm.

"It's gonna be alright Bella..."

I recognized that voice...

Carlisle.

"Yes its me." he answered. "Can you see me?"

"Blurry." I managed to get out.

"Okay," he said." We're gonna have to get her to the hospital. Edward, Jasper come with me. Alice..."

His voice was fading I was getting worried

Then...

**JPOV**

We got to school and I was told by Emmett to wait by the stairs for them so they could sign me in and get my schedule.

I wanted to get this done and over with but come on...I've been waiting for ten minutes.

As soon as I was about to barge into their car I ran straight into a girl. Her head hits the pavement and I swear I hear a crack.

I cringe and kneel by her side.

I see Carlisle's car park up by the front of the school and he gets out the car looking surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered low enough for him to hear.

Alice." he answered.

I felt someone touch my arm.

"It's gonna be alright Bella..." he said

How did he now her?

I heard whimpering and finally looked down.

My heart faltered in my chest.

She was beautiful.

"Carlisle." she whispered.

Even her voice was beautiful.

I stumbled out of the way when fear dawned on me.

I hurt her.

I caused this.

I turned to leave but Edward stopped me.

"It's okay..." he said. "It had to happen."

"Yes its me." Carlisle answered. "Can you see me?"

"Blurry." she choked out.

"Okay," he said." We're gonna have to get her to the hospital. Edward, Jasper come with me. Alice tell the teachers I need these three and Edward will be back soon."

Alice nodded and told everyone that had crowded around us to get to class.

Me and Edward stayed behind.

"Jasper will you get Bella?"

I looked at him dumbfounded for a second.

"Of course!"

I gently scooped her delicate body up and carried her bridal style cradling her head.

"We're gonna head to the hospital sit in the back with her and play nice." Edward smirked.

I smiled as he opened the door for me to get in with Bella.

She was beautiful...

No

Not beautiful...

Gorgeous.

Everything about her

Her beautiful heart-shaped face, her tiny cute little nose, her lips...

I stopped there knowing I shouldn't go much farther.

Then I realized something.

I found my mate!

* * *

**So here's how they met**

**Kinda tragic but watevs lol**

**next chapter WILL be up tomorrow**

**I promise**


	4. The Pain

**Well this one is very emotional that all I have to say**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters**_

* * *

Chapter Four: The Pain

**BPOV**

I woke up with a raging headache.

'What happened?' I thought to myself.

Ran into someone

Fell/Tripped

Hit my head

Passed out

Well i guess that explains this.

Wait...

"Rex?!"

A nurse ran in trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked her._  
_

"He's right outside the room...Do you need him?" she asked.

"Yes!"

She scurried out the room and a few minutes later Carlisle come in.

"Well good afternoon Miss Swan. What seems to be the problem?"

"What time is it?" I asked politely.

"5:16 p.m. Why is there somewhere you need to be?" he asked with just the same politeness.

Three hours...

All the color drained my from my cheeks.

"I-I-I have to go." I choked out.

"Wait, wait, what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to pick up Rex three hours ago!"

"Bella, Bella calm down. Take deep breaths and listen. Alice picked up Rex right after school."

"Alice?" I asked as he wiped the tears off my cheeks.

He nodded.

I was glad Carlisle was my doctor, before I had the baby and everything he used to be like a second father to me. But then I sort of broke off from everyone with my busy schedule of work and Rex.

"She was gonna bring him home but she figured you would wanna see him when you woke up. So she brought him here."

I almost died when he said Alice was gonna bring Rex home.

If she did then she would see how rough we're living, then she'd tell Carlisle.

And then Rex.

"Bella?" Carlisle said shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course Bella."

Carlisle used the intercom and called down to the front desk and asked the secretary for his son Jasper.

What did he have to do with Rex?

"he'll be up in a minute okay Bella?"

I nodded.

I honestly had no idea why I freaked out so bad early.

Frickin' paranoia.

No more like maternal worrying.

A few minutes later a young guy came up and I swear he could be a younger version of Carlisle.

My thoughts were put aside when I saw he had Rex.

I was skeptical when I noticed that Rex was asleep.

Rex usually doesn't sleep without me holding him.

At All.

Not at pre-school.

No wheer.

So whats different with this guy?

Did he drug my baby?

No

No

Bella stop it. A son of Carlisle's wouldn't do that

I shut my brain up when he reached the bed. He cradled Rex's head and he bent down to put him in my arms.

"There you go." he said, his angelic voice caused me to stop breathing for a second.

He chuckled looking at the heart monitor beside him.

Dang that thing.

I scowled at it.

"Honestly," he started," I thought he would've clawed my eyes out."

I laughed nervously, I thought so too.

"He nearly ruined Alice's make-up and ripped out Rose's hair..."

I tuned him out and made a mental note to apologize to them the next time I saw them.

"...but he didn't struggle with me for some odd reason. He sat in my lap and eventually fell asleep" he laughed.

"That's great." I smiled." Maybe you could come babysit him sometime."

I laughed joking around.

"Oh, well I'm not sure his father would like that." he joked back.

My heart stopped.

**_..._**

**_"Oh come on baby don't be like that." he laughed, running up into my way. "I just wanna have some fun."_**

**_I tucked my head away from his glance and looked at ground._**

**_"No thank you." I said politely." I have to get back home."_**

**_My fifteen year old voice, of course, cracked showing my fear for the potential danger._**

**_ I turned around and hurriedly trying to get out of the situation._**

**_He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back, into the closest alley._**

**_"Uh uh...I dont think so cutie."_**

**...**

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

Two male voices almost shouted att me . The haze over my eyes vanished and I saw Jasper and Carlisle.

they had panicked looks on their faces.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Y-yes." I stuttered." When can I leave?"

Carlisle and Jasper both sighed in relief and Carlisle got some forms from his clipboard.

He had me sign the release forms and I was free to go.

Jasper stayed behind and helped me.

"I could help you get in the car and everything with the baby. I could even drive you home if you want." he offered.

"Ummm... you can help me with Rex, but I can drive myself. Thanks for the offer though."

Jasper took Rex from me and carried him gently like he was a precious jewel.

And he was.

he was y jewel.

Jasper carried him not to roughly and made sure he didn't drop him.

When the nurse finally got us down to the pick-up area my beautiful car was there already.

Jasper buckled Rex into his car seat and closed the back door.

"everything is set back here Bella." he informed me as I sat staring at the wheel.

I nodded.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said looking up at him.

"Everything is gonna be alright."

I was dumbfounded.

Did he know?

Was he gonna tell Carlisle?

"If you ever need someone just call Carlisle he'll put me through okay?"

I nodded and smirked.

If I would've had a friend through my labor, hospital days, and first week, maybe I wouldn't have felt so alone.

As soon as I got home I put Rex in bed and sat in mine thinking.

Then a memory of the happiest and loneliest times of my life popped into my head.

_**...**_

_**"It's a boy!" Carlisle announced.**_

_**My cheeks flushed and sweat drenched my forehead.**_

_**My head fell back on the bed and i smiled.**_

_**Twelve hours of labor and there he was.**_

_**My little Xander.**_

_**I looked to my left smiling like crazy, only to be greeted by a white wall,**_

_**Oh, right.**_

_**No one was here with me.**_

_**I looked down and fiddled with my thumbs.**_

_**Unfortunately, my labor was nothing like how it was portrayed on tv. I had no loving husband/boyfriend to kiss me and tell me 'you did it' or 'you still look beautiful baby'**_

_**I smiled at the thought.**_

_**I also had no friend to hug me and tell me congrats.**_

_**Worst of all, I had no parents to love me and tell me they were here for me.**_

_**"Are you alright Isabella?"**_

_** I looked up to see a young nurse standing by my side.**_

_**"Umm yes. I am. I just forgot no one was here is all."**_

_**"Ahhh I see.. This happens a lot. All I have to say is that you did it. You had a healthy baby and you're healthy. That's all that matters."**_

_**"Yes I agree." I said plastering a fake smile upon my face.**_

_**The nurse smiled warmly and left.**_

_**Even though what she said was true, I still wanted that one person here. **_

_**A little reassurance that someone still cares about poor ugly**_** Bella.**

**...**

I gasped and started crying.

I still had no one.

My heart panged in my chest making it hard to breathe.

I was still poor ugly Bella.

Why cant someone just love me?

Why cant I be good enough.

I remember crying myself to sleep that night.

But it was just one of the many times I've done it.

* * *

**Well that chapter was a little hard for me to write**

**I has a lot of personal feeling that I think a lot and I decided to put them in here to vent**

**And before you ask no was ot raped at 15 and no I do not have a kid lol**

**So this was a little on the longer side**

**But I honestly don't think I can keep it up**

**But ill try**

**Tell me what you think**

**~Taylor**


	5. The Plain Ugly Truth

**Next chapter here I come lol**

**I'm a dope**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any concepts on twilight I just borrow **_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plain Ugly Truth

I woke up and stretched, the joints in my bones cracking as I did.

I got up and scowled, making my way to the bathroom.

As I looked in the mirror I saw a monster.

My hair was all tangled, my eyes were red and slightly puffy, so all in all I looked horrible.

I pushed those thoughts behind me and started on my hair. If I was gonna show up to school, I might as well look halfway decent.

Once I got my hair done, combed through and flat-ironed, I started on my clothes.

I didn't really have much and Rex only had the clothes that Alice had gotten him when I told her about me being pregnant.

Which by the way was like five years worth of clothes.

While I go through my boring routine of picking out my clothes how about I tell you a little about my background with Alice.

We met during freshman year here at Forks High. I was turning fourteen and she was fifteen, we were both freshman's.

I remember the day exactly.

I was really nervous when Charlie dropped me off in the front of school.

_**I looked back at him.**_

_**"Do I really have to go dad?" I asked.**_

_**He chuckled and nodded. **_

_**"Fine..." I sighed kissing his cheek and sliding out the passenger door of his cruiser.**_

_**I slipped my one strap book bag over my head and slowly headed into school. A bunch of people stared but no one would say hi.**_

_**'I might as well go get my schedule like dad said' I thought to myself. Sighing, I made my way to the admissions office.**_

_**Without stopping I headed to the admissions in the other building.**_

_**As I walked through the door the smell of honey and old people hit me in the face along with the cold air.**_

_**I walked with my head down past the guys that looked like they could be trouble with the glares they were sending me.**_

_**My jet back hair shielded me from their hateful glares. In all my clumsiness I ended up tripping and falling into someone.**_

_**"I'm sooo sorry." I said helping them pick up the papers I knocked out of their hand.**_

_**"It's okay." A lovely voice answered.**_

_**I looked up to see the prettiest girl I've ever seen. **_

_**No homo.**_

_**She had spiky hair that came out in all directions. From my point of view it looked like a lethal weapon.**_

_**"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." she introduced herself proudly.**_

_**"Isabella Swan." I said shyly. "But you can call me Bella."**_

_**"Good so you're new here?"**_

_**"Yeah.."I blushed for no reason.**_

_**"Well I'll be your guide." she took a piece of paper from her stack and handed it to me.**_

_**It was my schedule.**_

_**"We have the same classes except for gym." she said. "But my sister can help you there."**_

That whole day me and Alice spent getting to know each other.

I smiled at the long gone memory.

We had been the best of friend s from that day on. She used to come over all the time.

Now that I think of it she _lived_ here.

We were inseparable, that was until I got pregnant.

After Charlie kicked me out, I had no time for friends. Me and Alice slowly grew apart and the junior year we got different schedule and we never talked again. I didn't like that fact but it was the past, I can't change it.

It sucked because she was my best friend and the only one that got me through it all.

I smiled

Maybe I could talk to her today. We were i the same grade so I would see her at lunch.

I got Rex dressed and we were ou the door.

I had a feeling for today, not sure if they were good or bad, but the second I walked into my building door everyone's eyes were on me. I looked down, my hair creating a curtain-like effect keeping their harmful glares from my face.

When I reached the locker I saw that there was a note attached to it. I plucked the tape off and opened the somewhat wrinkled note

**WHORE! **stared back at me etched in permanent marker as I stared at the piece of lies in my hands.

_I'm not a whore...I'm not a whore...I'm not a whore..._

It was a mantra t I kept repeating as I threw the paper on the ground pretending to be unphased by the harsh phrase written on it. I went on with my own business and slowly grabbed what I needed out my locker. When the hallways were clear I headed on my way to first class.

"Hey! Wait up Bella!"

Oh no...

I knew that voice anywhere.

Victoria.

I turned around to face her.

"Hey whore." she greeted me.

"I'm not a whore." I answered standing up to her.

"Yes you are. I mean..who has a kid at fifteen and isn't a whore. I bet the dad left your sorry ass." she laughed.

"He was never in my life at all."

"Oh so you don't know the dad...Damn Bella such a slut."

"I-I-I..."

"Ha, you can't even respond."

She started walking closer, forcing me to back up. The last step I took led me up against a locker. She pushed me and my head hit the locker, I dropped all my books and flinched.

"You're just a whore. No one wants nor likes you so just give up and go kill yourself like your pathetic mother."

With that she pushed me out her way and onto the floor, stepping over me.

quickly sat up and started picking up my books. After getting them all, I hurried to first period.

Luckily the late bell didn't ring yet.

I took my isolated desk in the back of class by the sharpener and took out my notebook. My first class was Italian and we had already started taking notes for an upcoming quiz.

The late bell rang and I sighed in relief, I wasn't late.

A few minutes later someone walked in the class room.

"Mr. Whitlock Io credo che tu sei in ritardo per la lezione. Non è un buon rappresentante per il tuo primo giorno." Mrs. Berrardi said. (1)

Jasper looked annoyed like he really didn't care. but he still apologized.

"Mi dispiace mancare è stato un errore in buona fede. Ho dovuto aiutare mio padre nel suo ufficio prima di fare la mia strada qui."Jasper answered. (2)

"I'm sorry miss it was an honest mistake. I had to help my father at his office before making my way here."

He gets her to sign his slip, like I had to do my first day here. He took his seat in the front of class, but not before looking back and smiling at me.

I was gonna smile back but something hit me I the back of the head.

I turned around just in time to see a piece of yellow paper crumpled into a ball. Sliding down in my chair I kicked the battered piece of paper into my hand, then uncrumpled it.

** You're obviously a whore. I saw the way you were looking at the new boy. **

**I mean damn Bella...Already looking for a new babydaddy. **

**Close your legs Hun and this would be much easier.**

**~xoxo Vikky**

Looking at the note my world shattered.

From then on I knew the rest of my day was gonna be a living hell...

* * *

**Well there's that chapter**

**(1)"Mr. Whitlock I do believe you are late for class. Not a good rep for your first day."**

**(2)"I'm sorry miss it was an honest mistake. I had to help my father at his office before making my way here."**

**Those are the translations **

**As I see that no one will review the next chapter will be up shortly**

**For some odd reason I am adding a twist into all my stories so thats what I'm trying to do**


	6. James

**Sorry I haven't been updating**

**What I'm trying to do it update one story at a time so it's less confusing for me**

**First it's _The Only Reason _then it's _Always By Your Side _then lastly this one.**

**I'll keep that cycle going until I finish my stories**

**Only then, dare I say, will I add a new story.**

**Also this chapter will be a short one, but trust me it is worth it**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and no copyright infringement was intended**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: James_

_Last chapter..._

_I turned around just in time to see a piece of yellow paper crumpled into a ball. Sliding down in my chair I kicked the battered piece of paper into my hand, then uncrumpled it._

_**You're obviously a whore. I saw the way you were looking at the new boy.**_

_**I mean damn Bella...Already looking for a new baby daddy.**_

_**Close your legs Hun and this would be much easier.**_

_**~xoxo Vikky**_

_Looking at the note my world shattered._

_From then on I knew the rest of my day was gonna be a living hell..._

**BPOV**

The rest of the day went just as I thought it would.

Getting dirty looks.

Stuff thrown at me.

Being teased.

My only comfort was Jasper. He had this way of cheering me up. It seemed all he had to do was smile and I was happy. It also helped that he had the same first three periods as me.

Then came lunch.

As soon as I walked into the lunch room I could practically hear the gossip being directed towards me, ringing in my ears.

'Do you think that new boy is the father?'

'Yeah I know look at her. Who would want that?'

I was so consumed in what other people were saying about me that I didn't notice the tall boy running through the small spaces in between the tables with a full tray of food. But any thought I had went away when he collided into me, causing his food to spill all over my clothes.

The whole lunchroom, it seemed, erupted up in laughter. I looked towards Jasper, at least expecting that warm smile.

My eyes swelled up with tears as I saw him laughing, laughing at my pain.

I thought he cared, but who can you trust in a world full of disappointment.

I felt my whole world collapse around me.

I wanted to...

No I just needed to get away.

Away from this school.

I took off out of the lunch room and headed towards my locker to grab my bag.

Then without looking back headed to my car and drove off. I stopped by Rex's daycare and picked him up early on the way home since I called into work sick.

Rex's teacher gave me a caring smile before giving me a hug and wishing me well. Before we even pulled into the parking lot of our complex, I was sure my son had turned into a jumping bean. He never really talked much for a two-year old. The only time I ever really heard him talk was not to long ago, But I was in the kitchen and Rex was in his crib and the next thing I knew Rex was calling for "mommy" because he had decided to try to get out his crib and fell. It was the only time I had heard him call me mommy, I was so happy. And the only other time he talks is when he gets really frustrated, mostly when people try to make him do stuff, then he says no.

But Rex was in the back squirming around in his car seat practically begging me to let him free. The second i got him out of that car seat he flung himself into my arms and held tight. I smiled, picking up his bag from beside his car seat and positioned him on my hip before making my way upstairs. Once inside the house, I put Rex down and expected him to go play, but he stood attached to my leg and followed me into the kitchen. After a while it kinda became a nuisance so I decided to get him to let go.

I bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Baby, why don't you go play with your toys?" I asked softly.

He frantically shook his head.

"Why not Rexy?"

He pointed towards the kitchen doorway and threw his arms around my neck. I was frozen at what I saw.

"J-j-james?"

He smirked at me, a strand of blonde hair falling out of his low ponytail.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, holding Rex close to me as I stood up.

"Well I'm here to take my son of course." he grinned mercilessly.

"No, no...you can't take him, He's all I have left." I begged."Please don't take him."

"Go put the baby to bed, then come back."

I nodded and headed off with Rex. It wasn't long before he was asleep, considering that he didn't get his nap yet. I walked into the living room,expecting the worse to happen as soon as I walked out there.

"Come here." James called to me, patting his lap.

I gave him a quick look and headed over to him. I sat down in his lap sideways and splayed my legs out on the right of him. The second I was comfortable, his lips connected to my neck.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered against my flesh.

I must be hearing things. Did he just apologize?

"W-what?" I had to ask.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I hurt you in the process of trying to make myself feel good. I shouldn't have forced myself onto you. It was wrong. All so wrong. It only made me feel worse when I found out you were pregnant. I was too much of a coward and I will admit. I was scared to come see you. I was afraid you would yell at me, although I deserved I saw you with him the other day. He looks so much like the both of us. It broke my heart. I just knew I needed to man up and face the flames. I need to face my responsibility as a dad. I had already missed two years of his life and I didn't want to miss anymore. I may still have been his father when I wasn't here, but I want to be more than that. I want to be his dad, damn even his best friend if he lets me. I need to be here. With both of you. And I know it's probably gonna take a long time until you can trust me with him and/or you. But I will be here. I'll be as long as you need me and that's a promise."

He finished, looking up at me with teary eyes. The beautiful glint it left in his eyes made my heart melt. He leaned his head against mine and smiled. When he blinked a tear fell from his eye. I brought my hand up to wipe it away. I wasn't sure if what I was about to do was smart, but I would be willing to risk it if it meant my son would have his father.

"Y-you have my life in your hands and the life of our son in your hands. I'm trusting you James, not with my heart but with my body and my child. Our child... I just don't want him to wake up one day and ask me 'Where's daddy?' because you bailed on us again. Don't mess this up." I said seriously.

"I wont I promise."

"Well ow about we go take a bath and then I'll start dinner after?"

"I'd like that. Just let me get my stuff from my car while you do what you have to."

"Okay." I said, jumping from his lap almost falling.

James caught me and bent down to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead.

"Not yet."

"But aren't we gonna...?" he stuttered.

"I don't know...B-but I just want my first kiss to mean something."

He nodded on understanding before heading out the door and downstairs.

I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub, setting it so that it's not too hot or too cold.

After the whole tub was full I stripped myself f my clothes and stepped in the water letting it soothe my aching muscles.

I sat rethinking the choices I just made a few minutes ago.

Had I been right to let James into our lives?

I mean after all the pain that he caused me and probably Rex?

Did I really choose this option for Rex or did I choose this for me?

All these questions ran through my mind but I had no answer for any of them.

But all my thoughts were put aside when I felt a gentle caress on my cheek. My eyes opened to be greeted my a shirtless James.

"May I join?" he asked politely.

I blushed and nodded for him to enter my Jacuzzi of a tub. I looked away as he started to get undressed. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to look at him, but I knew I couldn't and shouldn't. The tub was big, six feet by four feet. So we were father apart than I thought he would have let, but I appreciated that he was letting me have my space. I stretched my legs out to get comfortable and felt fabric. I looked up a James questionably.

"I left my boxers on. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with me being naked in your presence yet again." he blushed.

I smiled and rested back relaxing.

I could get used to having James to help out with Rex. It would definitely make things either, but it would take me a long time to trust him like I trusted Alice or Angela.

But for now he was another addition to my extended family.

* * *

**Well tell me what you guys think**

**Sorry I've been gone so long I'm on vacation and I'm having a lot of fun**

**But I will keep updating**

**And I already decided that this story will have a sequel and I have the whole story plotted out**

**So I'm changing the main characters to Bella and James**

**If you follow me along the journey I'm pretty sure you'll like they way this story comes out**


	7. Dont be mad

**Hi my lovely little followers **

**So I know people are really waiting for the next chapter on this **

**But I decided to rewrite it like my other story ****_The Only Reason_**

**You could find it on my profile and I suggest you read the rewrite because the first version made no sense whatsoever**

**So now that you know I want to tell you that I made a lot of changes on my rewrite for this story **

**And I should start posting by next week without a doubt**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**Love you guys**

**#marshmallows**


End file.
